El fin del mundo, a la vuelta
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Eso de "si no te veía rápido como ya, se desataría el apocalipsis" y "no quería que pasaras todo el verano sola" se lo guarda para más tarde, para cuando esté seguro que Lily no va le va a dejar solo en la calle como un idiota. JL. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece.**

Nota: fic tan viejo como la religión, reto-regalo para Alikum. El diálogo en cursiva y casi toda la idea son parte del reto, por lo tanto, el mérito es absolutamente suyo. 

**El fin del mundo, a la vuelta.**

Esa nube de allá tiene la forma de la cabeza de Snivellus, por mucho que Sirius reniegue y diga que no, que se parece más a un bollo de crema, o a aquella vez que Peter se durmió sobre sus tareas con la boca abierta. Lo cierto es que James no entiende cómo la nube puede tener forma de Peter babeándose sobre sus redacciones, pero lo deja hacer, porque después de tanta tarta de manzana no es que pueda andarse tomando semejantes molestias; mucho menos si es con Sirius.

–_Creo que me muero, Canuto_ –refunfuña, poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza y espiando el cielo encapotado entre las hojas de un árbol. Hace un calorcito inusual y la humedad es una mierda que le pegotea todo el pelo y se alía con la última porción de tarta que no debió comer.

–_Es que tu madre cocina como si quisiera embutirnos o algo, tío _–responde Sirius, llevándose una mano al vientre hinchado.

– _¿Y si se ha olvidado de mí?_

– ¿Olvidarse de ti? Yo lo he intentado y todavía no lo consigo, compañero. Sobre todo cuando… ¿alguien te ha dicho ya que roncas como un cerdo?

–Yo no ronco, Canuto –apunta James, sentándose precipitadamente. No es como si pudiera saberlo, la verdad, pero se imagina que no. De pronto ya ha hecho la digestión y las nubes no parecen más que una masa gomosa y grisácea que se mueve con mucha pereza bajo el cielo. De pronto todo lo que Sirius pueda decir sobre él durmiendo parece irrelevante (de hecho, es irrelevante), y los terrenos de su casa parecen vastos y sin gracia. –No hay forma de que se haya olvidado de mí, ¿verdad?

–Claro, Jimmy. Te ama, compañero. Todavía no entiendo muy bien por qué, pero lo hace –va a ser difícil, lo de convencer a Sirius va a ser difícil como mucho, porque se le nota la pereza en la punta de la lengua, en cómo suelta las palabras, casi como si pudiera caer en el césped y dormir una de esas siestas de toda la tarde; pero James se tiene fe, como cada vez que se le ocurre una gran idea, de las grandes de verdad, y suena bastante ilógico e improbable que puedan llevarla a cabo hasta que los convence a todos, uno por uno, con todo lo que ello conlleva, y al final acaban todos metidos en la empresa. Hoy no están ni Lunático ni Colagusano, simplemente tiene que vérselas con un Sirius Black lleno de tarta de manzana hasta el cuello, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

–Canuto, esto no te va a gustar –le advierte, tal vez si omitiera la parte en la que hacen toda una movida tamaño familiar para que él pueda ver a Lily Evans, tal vez, ahogándose en Felix Felicis, Sirius le ayude.

–Entonces cierra la boca y estate un rato quieto, cuernos.

–Necesito que me ayudes.

Refunfuña un rato, se sienta como si le pesara la cabeza y no tuviera fuerza en los abdominales; James tiene que soportarle todas las caras largas, las miradas de desconfianza hasta que, al fin y al cabo, se pone en pie, y camina entre quejas hasta la casa, y de ahí a la habitación (es una guerra la habitación, una guerra de colchones esparcidos por el piso y las paredes son fronteras hechas de pósters: las motocicletas y las revistas de chicas que le gustan a Sirius, todos los buscadores célebres habidos por haber que tienen a James fanatizado. Los calcetines por todos lados, las ventanas a medio abrir –o a medio cerrar, según como se mire–, y todo es casi como estar en Hogwarts otra vez, con la diferencia de que son dos en una habitación mucho más grande llena de chucherías que revolver).  
James lo sigue todo el rato a una distancia prudencial, y su padre los ve desfilar desde el recibidor hasta las escaleras y frunce el ceño primero, y luego se ríe entre dientes. _¿Más tarta, muchachos?, _el tono jocoso no lo puede disimular. Desde que Charlus Potter ha conocido a Sirius Black, James siente un miedo recorrerle la espina dorsal cuando los ve juntos. Allí hay una química de esas extrañas, de reírse todo el tiempo y de tratarse como extraños y como familia. Tal es así que Sirius ha dejado de llamarle _Señor Potter_ casi enseguida para decirle _papá_. _Vale, papá; sí, papá; como quieras, papá; eh, Charlus, ¿me pasas el pan?  
_Cuando lo piensa (entre risas de esas que se escapan, despeinándose un poco el cabello), se difumina la preocupación de aquella noche de llovizna en la que Sirius apareció bajo el umbral de la puerta y le dijo _eh, cuernos, ¿tienes una cama de más? Es que en el apuro de fugarme de casa olvidé arrastrar la mía escaleras abajo, _y le dejó pasar porque claro, se estaba mojando y aunque sonreía, su sonrisa era una sonrisa descocida, de esas que tiran en las comisuras de los labios y que es todo un esfuerzo mantener_._  
_Esta es tu casa, Canuto, incluso si tengo que esconderte en el closet para que mamá no te vea. _No podía ser de otra manera, la verdad. Un guiño de ojo, uno de esos abrazos fuertes de apoyar la cara contra el hombro del otro y respirar, sentirse un poco en casa y sentarse en la sala con una taza de té humeante y hablarle con voz temblorosa a la señora Potter, conteniendo el miedo de que le echen a la mierda del único lugar en el que creyó sentirse a salvo.

El malhumor se le va al quinto infierno cuando encuentra las llaves de la motocicleta entre sus calzoncillos y sus calcetines. Acaricia las llaves relucientes y es como si después de un almuerzo suculento nunca hubiera habido un postre que comer sólo por gula, es como si ya no le jodiera tener que ayudarlo en esa cruzada del infierno, tal vez por nada.  
El amor que Sirius siente por esa carcacha (_es una Señorita Motocicleta para ti, Cornamenta)_ es algo que revoluciona al mundo, es algo sin precedentes que no tiene nombre. Es como si estuviera _enamorado _del manubrio, las ruedas y el cuero, y lleva el día pensando en ella, y se lamenta si se raya, y puede ponerse violento si la tocas sin cuidado o sin permiso. _La zoofilia ya es algo bizarro, Canuto, pero ¿una motocicleta?_

–Todavía no la cazo, cuernos. Es que ¿cuántas veces lo has echado todo a perder? Mira que te tiene paciencia, hombre –lo de _por mucho menos mi madre me ha desheredado _se lo calla, porque la verdad es que prefiere no pensar en esas cosas ahora que se la está pasando tan bien con los Potter.

–Una infinidad de veces, la verdad. –responde él. –Es por eso, Canuto. Por eso quiero recompensarla. –en realidad, no hay razón para aparecer en su casa en plenas vacaciones, pero es que a lo mejor Lily esté muy sola encerrada allí, aburrida de las vacaciones.  
No, la verdad es que no hay razón, pero si no ve a Lily Evans, será la hecatombe. No hay razón, pero si le dan un momento, puede improvisarse unas cuantas.

–No creas ni por un sólo momento que hago esto por ti, lo hago por ella –refunfuña Sirius; y claro, si no es James quien le presta techo y le da de comer hasta que ya no pueda más. No es James quien le ha lavado toda la ropa y lo mira ya con ojos de madre (una madre que Sirius nunca ha tenido, por cierto). La señora Potter es mil amores, y por ella, Sirius hace lo hasta lo que no debiera (lo ha hecho por menos y de buen grado, la verdad).

– ¿Eh? ¡Canuto!

–Ya, no te me pongas celoso, cuernos. Somos hermanos ahora, hay que compartir.

–No voy a compartirla contigo. Ni con nadie. Es mía.

–Eh, vale, cuernos. Eso se llama inseguridad, porque sabes que a la larga se fijará en que soy más apuesto que tú y más hábil, y acabará sintiéndose orgulloso de mí más que de ti.

Así bajan las escaleras, casi saltándose los escalones de dos en dos, a veces James al frente y otras veces siguiendo a Sirius como si quisiera alcanzarlo para sujetarle por el hombro y encararlo; y Charlus los mira y los deja hacer, porque con su mujer ya se han dado cuenta que no vale la pena esforzarse mucho por seguirles el ritmo, si ellos parece que es más lo que no se dicen. Se entienden lo mismo, se entienden siempre. Un gesto, una palabra desligada, la sonrisa más gamberra o el gesto más absurdo. Se entienden. Se entienden tanto y tan bien que no es de extrañar que Sirius complete las frases de James y James las de Sirius, y que piensen los dos de la misma manera, al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Salen, muchachos? ¡No regresen tarde!

–Vale, papá –responden los dos al unísono. James no puede evitar eso de golpearle el hombro a Sirius, _es _mi _padre, Canuto. "Ah, ¿es que este tampoco vas a compartirlo? Estas hecho todo un egoísta, Potter", _y así (un poco golpeándose, un poco huyendo del otro) atraviesan los jardines, que ya no parecen tan inmensos, hasta llegar donde la moto de Sirius, soberbia y reluciente, como si Canuto se hubiera ocupado de ella recientemente_._

_Hoy soñé contigo, preciosa. Te eché de menos que no te das una idea, _y mientras tanto la acaricia y la monta (_la monta_, y James no puede dejar de mirarlo como si fuera a echarse a reír, o como si fuera a espetarle otra vez eso de _eh, Canuto, vete a un hotel _o _si siguen así me voy a terminar poniendo yo también_). Le echa las llaves y hasta parece que lo disfruta con anticipación, eso del manubrio entre sus manos y el botón para hacerla volar justo allí, bajo la yema de sus dedos ansiosos.

– ¿Y por qué tu madre querría que visitáramos un barrio muggle? –el motor de la moto ronronea despacito, como saludando a su amante. Se elevan en el aire con una firmeza que a James le recuerda a aferrarse al mango de la escoba justo antes de precipitarse a atrapar la Snitch, pero con la diferencia de tener a Sirius delante, y abrazarlo por la espalda y manotearle con saña la entrepierna, _ah, cariño, sí que la tienes pequeña._

– ¿Mi madre? ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? –le espeta James, perplejo. Hay algo allí que no le cuadra, que se está perdiendo, que va tergiversado. Hay algo allí que no entiende, la verdad.  
Su casa se va haciendo cada vez más y más pequeña a medida que se elevan sin perder el tiempo.

–Oh, no. No puedes ser tan capullo. –gruñe Sirius, incrédulo, y cuando avanzan (cuando por fin dejan de elevarse en el aire como unos idiotas y avanzan) lo hacen casi con violencia, y Sirius –quien parece haber olvidado dónde mierda tiene el culo apoyado– ha perdido todo el amor y ha empezado a gruñir de nuevo, como si fuera a tirarle un tarascón si le pone la mano en frente. –Dime que no estamos yendo a visitar a Evans.

– ¿Qué creíste, Canuto? –le grita desde atrás, aferrándose más a la espalda ancha y kilométrica de Sirius para oírle refunfuñar incoherencias. – ¿Mi madre? ¿Pero en qué momento…? ¿Cómo es que has…? Hay pocas personas en el mundo que sean tan idiotas, Canuto. Incluso Snivellus…

–Cállate o te voy a tirar –refunfuña, y el resto del viaje es algo bastante desagradable donde las bromas no tienen lugar y la conversación es algo ininteligible que el viento arrastra consigo cuando pasa de ellos y los atraviesa y los despeina (todavía más).  
Han sobrevolado Inglaterra mil veces antes, (todavía tienen pendiente eso de recorrerla de cabo a rabo en una sola noche) pero volar nunca les había sabido tan aburrido hasta que a Sirius se le pasó el malgenio y regresaron las amenazas amistosas, esas en plan _me has traído aquí engañado, más vale que te acuestes con Evans en la puerta de su casa, _y _después de esto, tengo que ser el padrino de tu boda y de todos tus hijos. _Y se ríen y bromean hasta que el viaje se les hace ameno y la casita de Lily Evans despunta en la cuadra.

–Al final si valió la pena seguirla desde King Cross –bromeó James, pero sólo consiguió que Sirius le golpeara la cabeza.

–Ve, cuernos, al encuentro de tu amada. Ya me quedo yo aquí, solito. –le dijo, bajando la cabeza (James cree –firmemente cree– que en cualquier momento va a agachar las orejas y se va a lamentar con gruñidos de perro) y haciéndole ojitos –extráñame y no dudes en llamarme si les place un trío. ¡Como cuando estamos en casa pero con Evans en el medio!

James se echó a reír, y hecho un manojo de nervios, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra despeinándose el cabello (todavía no entiende que eso es una guarrería), cruzó la calle. Le robó una flor a la vecina, reunió valor y golpeó la puerta de una casita sencilla de tejas rojas y lindas cortinas.

– ¿Sí? –preguntó una muchacha alta y flacucha. Ligeramente se parecía a Lily, y James creyó que podría ser la hermana de la que Remus ya le había hablado alguna que otra vez.  
Le miraba con los ojos desorbitados y James de pronto entró en pánico. Si Sirius hubiera estado allí, jamás le hubiera dejado olvidarse de aquello.

–Eh, ¿vive aquí Lily Evans?

La muchacha lo miró como si de pronto hubiera dicho algo horrible. Frunció la nariz primero y luego apretó los labios. Instantáneamente, se le frunció el ceño.

–Espera aquí –le espetó de mala gana, entrecerrando la puerta como si quisiera acabar con el encuentro lo más pronto posible (James no lo lamentaría, la verdad). _¡Eh, Lily! Uno de los tuyos en la puerta, _gritó, y James recordó vagamente a la prima loca de Sirius y no pudo evitar eso de echarse a reír. Ya se lo contaría a Canuto más tarde, echados los dos sobre la cama sin nada que hacer, saciados de comida hasta el año próximo, o hasta que su madre los sorprendiera con alguna delicia para el almuerzo.

Lily apareció al cabo de unos segundos, venía vestida con unos jeans clásicos y una blusa suelta, y parecía que todavía iba hablando con su hermana cuando dio vuelta el rostro y le vio. James ya se había preparado para eso (o al menos lo había intentado desde que salieran de su casa), y cuando la hermana de Lily le había cerrado la puerta en las narices, se había apresurado a (des)arreglarse un poco el cabello y a pararse derechito y muy digno.

– ¿Potter? –menudo tono de sorpresa – ¿qué haces aquí?

–Te echaba de menos, Lily –le dice, y sonríe como ya lo ha ensayado; como cuando su madre quiere regañarlo por alguna niñería. Eso de _si no te veía rápido como ya, se desataría el apocalipsis _y _ no quería que pasaras todo el verano sola _se lo guarda para más tarde, para cuando esté seguro que Lily no va le va a dejar solo en la calle como un idiota.  
Le tiende la flor y ella lo mira, todavía un poco descolocada por la sorpresa, y después mira la flor, doblada y tristona sobre su mano.

–Dime que no la has arrancado de algún jardín.

–Eh, vale, prometo no decírtelo nunca.

– ¡Potter! –y contra todo pronóstico, Lily toma la flor y se ríe, dulce y suave, se ríe. –Debería ponerla en agua, ¿verdad? Gracias, Potter, has elegido una linda flor para robarle a los vecinos.

–Lo que sea por ti, Lily –le dice, revolviéndose el cabello. De pronto ya no siente esos nervios tontos de chiquillo en sus trece, y un calorcillo agradable despunta desde los dedos de las manos hasta abajo, bien abajo, en los dedos de los pies. Se deshace en sonrisas, porque la verdad es que no tiene otra cosa que ofrecerle, y anda rezándole a Merlín, ese viejo barbudo que seguramente alguna vez fue un tonto enamorado (de Arthur, a lo mejor, quién sabe; Sirius cree firmemente que sí), para que la conversación se alargue y no tenga que andar forzándola hasta límites inimaginables.

–Lily, cariño ¿quién es? –inquiere una mujer de mediana edad, una de esas que tienen manos sagradas, las de cocinar tortas de ensueño y hacerlo con un amor infinito, de coser prendas y arreglar jardines. Una de esas mujeres del tiempo atravesando en gris el cabello, de los ojos cansados y profundos, y la sonrisa desbordante de amor.

–Oh, no, nadie, mamá. Un compañero de la escuela, nada más.

– ¡Lily Evans, qué modales son esos! Invítale a pasar, linda. Preparé brownies para el té.

–Mamá…

–Descuide, señora Evans, un amigo me está esperando, pasaba a saludar, simplemente –susurró James, sintiendo un odio infernal contra ese maldito Merlín, que siempre lo echa todo a perder.

–Oh, no. Por favor, insisto, llama a tu amigo y pasen, por favor.

¿Y cómo decirle que no, si es lo que más desea en la vida?  
Así fue como (técnicamente) Sirius Black y James Potter acabaron merendando té y brownies (los mejores brownies del mundo, palabra de Merodeador angurriento) en la acogedora casa de Lily Evans, por inverosímil que les hubiera parecido el semestre anterior oír hablar de eso.

–Es que en serio, señora Evans, los mejores del mundo –repitió Sirius por vez tercera. La tarta de manzana y todas las quejas al quinto infierno. La mujer se rió, con la taza de té entre las manos, _come todos los que quieras, cariño_. (_¿Oíste, James? La madre de Lily me llamó cariño)._

–Qué encanto de muchachos, Lily, nunca mencionaste tener compañeros tan bien parecidos –y decir que Lily se sonrojó es decir poco. James, que no podía ni quería quitarle la vista de encima, vio cómo se le iban iluminando las mejillas despacito.

–Cuidado Lily, ahora Sirius no te dejará en paz –se burla James entonces, aligerándole la carga, y ella les mira a los dos como si todavía no entendiera en qué momento se acomodaron en la sala, ocuparon los sillones, invadieron la mesa y empezaron una charla agradable con su madre como si fueran todos amigos de la infancia.

–Sirius nunca me deja en paz –apuntó ella, pero de todas formas (ignorando olímpicamente a Sirius y sus caras) sonreía.

–Pero sí que sé de ustedes. Algo he oído. Los revoltosos, ¿eh? Sí, tú eres el famoso James Potter –sonrió con dulzura la madre de Lily. Sirius jamás le dejará olvidar cómo se le iluminaron los ojos al oír aquello, y James nunca dejará que Sirius olvide que la Señora Evans lo confundió con Lunático (_y tú debes ser ese otro muchacho, Remus. Gentil, divertido y agradable)_. –Te despeinas el cabello, nunca escuchas, eres apuesto y tienes una sonrisa preciosa. Sí, desde luego, James.

– ¿Una sonrisa preciosa? –inquirió Sirius en burla. –Es una monada de chico este Jimmy.

– ¿Eso es lo que usted cree o lo que dijo Lily? –se apresuró a preguntarle James, con el corazón en la mano y próximo a atragantarse con el té.

–Oh, eso se los dejo a ustedes, muchachos. El famoso James Potter que acosa a mi hija.

– ¡No! No, por favor –exclamó James, aterrado, pero Sirius no ayudaba, carcajeándose al otro lado hasta atragantarse entre infusiones y brownies. La madre de Lily todavía sonreía, como si estuviera encantada de verle por alguna razón que se le escapaba o en la que prefería no pensar para no seguir cultivando esperanzas, que con las que tiene ya le alcanza y le sobra para padecer un año más de rechazos.

– ¡Mamá! –exclamó Lily, azorada, como si se la estuviera pasando incluso peor que James. Se miraron, por un momento pareció que se miraron, como encontrándose; pero no les duró nada, porque James hizo una mueca y Lily se apresuró a beber un sorbo de té.

No es como si se hubieran quedado tanto rato, la verdad. Contra todo pronóstico, el té extendió la conversación por ellos, y la madre de Lily resultó estar muy interesada en Hogwarts. Los sillones eran cómodos, de esos que son bien mullidos, y Hogwarts era tan grande y con tantas cosas para decir, que cuando acabaron con las anécdotas del calamar gigante, las luces de los faroles en la vereda ya estaban prendidas.

–No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, Potter, pero a lo mejor no estuvo tan mal que vinieran –susurró Lily, deteniéndose en la puerta. Sirius todavía estaba en la cocina, incapaz de negarle a la madre de Lily (por gula más que por educación) unos brownies para el viaje. Susurra y James no puede evitar eso de pensar que allí en el recibidor de su casa (_la casa de Lily, tíos, de Lily. Yo estuve ahí_), son ellos dos y nadie más. Vale, a lo mejor ellos dos y la hermana de Lily, que los espía desde el piso de arriba.

La mira. Sin miedo y con algo lindo y cursi como lo que más aflorándole en el pecho, la mira. Algo nuevo. Lleva el cabello más corto que la última vez que la vio, y lo lleva recogido; los ojos son los mismos, más brillantes, más descansados, y por primera vez puede verse reflejado en ellos. Alto, un poco desgarbado, peculiarmente serio y con el cabello hecho un lío, James (Cornamenta) Potter.

–Yo cambié por ti, Lily –le dice, y algo de eso hay y ella lo sabe, porque cuando él se inclina para besarle la mejilla y le roza la comisura de los labios, ella no se quita. No se corre, no empieza a gritarle. Se hace la tonta, mira el piso como si todavía estuviera en sus trece, y sonríe. Y sonríe, y sonríe y sonríe. Y su sonrisa se le graba a fuego a James en la piel. Hay algo allí que es nuevo, que no ha sentido antes pero que se siente peculiarmente bien.

–Son bienvenidos cuando quieran volver –les dice la señora Evans ni bien regresa de la cocina, con Sirius pisándole los talones todo el tiempo.

–Deberíamos buscar a los demás y volver otro día –comenta James, subiéndose a la moto detrás de Sirius otra vez; lleva en las manos un recipiente azul trasparente lleno de brownies y en la cara esa expresión de la máxima felicidad. Entre dientes va hablando con Merlín, pero Sirius lo deja pasar porque después de tanta comida ya no le quedan comentarios ingeniosos.

–Olvídalo, cuernos. Es que en serio, tu madre y la de Evans parecen querer embutirnos o algo.

…

Los reviews salvan el mundo.


End file.
